Skye Night
by cloudyskie
Summary: Skye is one year older than Harry Potter and goes a year before he does to Hogwarts. This story follows her and friends through there years through Hogwarts with the cast of Harry Potter.


I do not own Harry Potter only the characters I made up for this are mine.

It's early in morning, the sun had just risen over the soft, green, fresh landscape, and a young girl of 11 was sleeping soundly in her bed. The small two-story house on the rolling hills in the outer country of England, 20 miles from London, was fit for a medium size family. There was a forest five miles off to the left of the house that was abundant with many creatures of all kinds. The family living here had all the privacy they could ever want living apart from, what some in the world would call, normal society. It was a humble home for this humble family of four that had their fair share of fun and secrets.

The young girl in some ways was pretty or even beautiful. Her black hair that reaches to the lower part of her shoulder blades was messy from last night's sleep. She, in some ways, is considered short for her age. She was born with two deep glossy green eyes that from time to time change to a slit muddy, brown. She's smart and is always willing to learn. Even though she is shy she is always friendly to others. There is also one other thing about her that's quiet interesting, she is a wizard. All of her family are wizards even a select few who, who were muggle born, married into the family.

The Night family is very kind to others no matter who they are and is known only in the wizarding world. They could be found in many places around the world but over the years they started to fade away in numbers. It all happened over many years during the dark times to were only four remained; Mr. Charles Night, his wife Karen, their son Jonathan, and their youngest, Skye.

Charles Night was a kind man. He lived to be 47 years old till there was an accident at the Ministry of Magic. A new potion a man had brought in to be certified was very unstable and exploded in an elevator. 10 people died that day including Mr. Charles. It was very hard on the family. It all happened when Skye was 9. Her older brother was 18 and had just finished Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family was shaken by it but in a small amount of time copped with the pain and remembers him from the good times they all had together.

"Skye, wake up! You can't sleep all day, we have stuff that needs to be done!" called Karen her mother from the bottom of the stair case. She always calls to her daughter at about this time because even though things need to get done during the day, sleep is still very important. Ever since her husband died she has been even more soft towards her children and this year things are about to change for Skye.

Skye rolled over after hearing her mother's call knowing she could probably sleep a bit longer but didn't feel like it this morning. She was running out of time before she knew it was going to arrive.

'Hmm I can't believe that this is the year I'm going to get my Hogwarts letter. I'm so excited!' Skye thought. 'When Josh got his he told me it was the best day of his life, I was only two years old then so I don't remember. The very same day he got it we all went to Diagon Alley to get the supplies. He left three days later. Well time to get up my letter should be arriving any day now.'

Skye climbed out of bed and got dressed in some comfortable blue-jeans, socks, and a Hogwarts hoodie that she borrowed from her brother that he got his first year at Hogwarts. The hoodie was still a bit big for her because of how small she was. She always tends to borrow her brothers cloths because she found them very comfortable. She left her room and walked down the stairs into the living room to see her mom wasn't in the house. She could hear her outside watering her plants she loved so much. She walked to the bay doors hanging open to watch her mom enjoying herself out there.

'Mom always loved the garden because dad built it for her,' she thought. 'I like it to, all the flowers, herbs, and other plants makes moms little world look more alive. I don't usually help her with the watering and other things for the garden because she likes doing them so much. I do however like to watch when I'm riding my broom that my brother gave me after he got a new one. I don't mind getting his hammy-downs they are a little warn but just the right amount of broken in. I'm a little hungry so I think I'll go have a snack before lunch.'

She walked back inside to the kitchen that was lit be the light coming in from the windows that were open. She made herself a sandwich that took only a minute to eat because she could tell he was about to be back home by the look of the clock.

The Night's clock was no ordinary clock for instead of hands there were spoons with the faces of the family. Her mother's was pointed at the word gardening while hers was at home. Her brothers on the other hand said traveling. There was a fourth spoon in the mix of this that was shrunk and pointed at loved for it was her father's spoon that was still part of the clock.

She heard a loud crack come from outside where her mother was and heard what she was waiting for.

"Hey mom, I'm back. What have you been up to while I was on the night shift for those guys? Oh and is the little one awake yet?" said her brother Jonathan. She had always called him Josh for no particular reason and he didn't even mind, he actually liked being called that by his family and close friends. The same went for Skye, most of her family called her that and even a few of her parent's and brothers did as well. He also works for the Ministry of Magic on a "trail run basis." That's what he says but everyone knows he doesn't know exactly what he wants to start doing so he does errands and takes shifts for his friends from school.

"I'm not sure if she is up yet. I called to her not to long ago. Also I've made some treats for the people at the hospital for when I go to work later," said her mother.

Her mother also works. She works at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as a nurse and volunteers when she can. Her mother likes keeping busy, even though she has two children—one already grown and working —she still has time to do everything she wants. She always has time for her kids no matter what.

By this time her brother was walking in the bay doors to go put his stuff away so he could see if his sister was awake.

"I hear you're looking for me. Are you planning anything today or am I safe?" she said before her brother started to make his way up the stairs not seeing her in the door way between the living room and kitchen.

"Oh so you are up!" he said seeing his sister. "Actually no, I was hoping to talk to you about some things, because you should be receiving a letter any day now," he said with a smirk. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She always loved his hugs because they made her feel safe and warm, and he always lifted her off her feet.

"I know I can't wait for it to come," she replied after being put down and walking to the stairs to sit. "It feels like it's taking forever to get here though. I don't want it to get here and we not have the time to get everything I need for school," she said looking up at her brother who had sat down beside her.

"I know it feels like that but it will all be ok, I promise your letter will come in time, they always do," he said to calm her jitters she was getting from the wait. "How about a little ride on the brooms, they will take your mind off it while we wait and so you can procrastinate your chores," he said smiling.

"Well I guess we could do thatsince I have nothing else to do. I just really hate waiting for it. I'm so ready to get started at Hogwarts," she said a little sadly. Jonathan reached over and hugged his sister's shoulders trying to make her feel better about everything, when he heard what they all have been waiting for.

"Josh, Skye, guess what an owl just delivered!" she yelled from outside smiling at the acceptance letter to Hogwarts they have been waiting for.

Skye and Josh hopped up and ran outside to see. Knowing how much Skye wanted to be the first to see and read it, her mother handed her the letter when they reached her.

"I can't believe it's here!" she said as she opened the letter with the school seal on the back. She pulled out the papers and started to read knowing exactly what it was going to say. "It says I'm going to Hogwarts!" she yelled as she jumped and hugged her mom and brother.

"See I told you it would get here soon," said her brother with his most genuine smile showing on his face at seeing how happy she was. "I guess you want to go shopping now, right?" He said as he looked at his mother for approval. She nodded back in response.

"Yes please mom can we?" as she turned to her mother for the answer. 'I can't believe it finally came! I just can't wait to start at school', she practically screamed in her head.

"I suppose the two of you can go," as she smiled at her daughters happiness.

"Yay, I'm going to go grab my shoes and cloak!" she yelled while she ran back inside.

"She really is happy huh?" said her mother watching her go.

"Yeah, I'm so glad it came today. We can finally go shopping while you head to work," he replayed.

"Hmm, well you should grab the key to the volt so you will have plenty of money while you're in Diagon Alley. Oh, don't forget to get a little extra in a small bag for her to take to school with her. She might need or want to get something while she's away at school. Oh and I need Griff so I can reply that she will be attending this year," she said while putting away her tools and hose.

"Right almost forgot about that," he said. "Accio volt key!" he said waving his wand he withdrew from his cloak. A wising noise approached as the key from somewhere in the house came flying outside to Josh's waiting hand.

Meanwhile, Skye was running back down the stairs ready to go. Skye, at the moment was thinking, 'Yes, the day has finally come and in two days I will be on the train to the best school ever!' She finished putting on her cloak and walked up to her brother and mom. "I'm all ready to go," she said.

"Alright then you two be careful, I will see you both back here for dinner at six so that we can pack your stuff and get you ready for school," said her mother while Skye grabbed her brother's arm so they could apparite. Karen started for the house in search of parchment and ink.

"Ok thanks mom we will be back soon," said Josh right before they left making a loud popping noise in the process.

Please leave comments and I will work on the next chapter! Thanks :)


End file.
